


La première des épreuves

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Community: 31_jours, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Saint Seiya Spirit, Training
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La compétition est rude pour obtenir ne serait-ce que la chance de concourir pour l'armure d'Andromède. Et Shun n'est pas le mieux placé de tous pour en bénéficier. Préquelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La première des épreuves

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 13 septembre – une lourde chaîne  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note** : j’ai pris l’anime en référence. Préquelle.

« La légende dit que c’est sur ce rocher qu’Andromède a été offerte en sacrifice et que les chaînes que vous voyez là, enroulées sur le sol, sont celles qui ont été utilisées pour l’empêcher de se dérober à son devoir. » 

Aucun murmure, ni chuchotement, ne vint entailler le silence qui suivit la pause marquée par Albior de Céphée dans son récit. Parcourant du regard la petite troupe d’enfants – une dizaine tout au plus – fraîchement débarquée du cargo qui, une fois par mois, ravitaillait l’île, il retint un soupir : si jeunes ! Certains n’avaient même pas six ans, il aurait été prêt à en mettre sa main à couper. Il avait été prévenu cependant : il n’y en aurait pas d’autres et ceux-là devraient faire l’affaire, bon gré, mal gré. 

« Ces chaînes n’ont pas bougé depuis des millénaires, reprit-il d’une voix forte, conscient des regards rivés sur lui et agrandis par un mélange de peur et de curiosité. En effet, aucun homme, ni même aucun dieu, n’a la puissance nécessaire pour les arracher à cette terre qu’elles ont contribué à gorger du sang d’une innocente. Pourtant, vous tous– il baissa les yeux vers son auditoire – êtes ici aujourd’hui pour tâcher de gagner le droit d’endosser l’armure de bronze d’Andromède, façonnée, dit-on, dans le même métal que cette chaîne. Aussi, seuls seront admis à concourir pour son obtention ceux qui réussiront à en soulever _un_ maillon. » 

Ce fut comme un vent froid qui balaya le groupe quand celui-ci frémit sous l’effet des mots du chevalier d’argent. 

« Ceux qui échoueront seront renvoyés là d’où ils viennent. » 

De froid, le frisson collectif devint glacial et les enfants s’entre-regardèrent, l’air soudain égaré. 

« Vous avez sept jours. »

 

* * *

 

Shun retomba lourdement à quelques mètres de l’amoncellement métallique, sous les quolibets des autres enfants. Celui qui l’avait bousculé et qui se faisait appeler Léda, l’apostropha dans un ricanement : 

« Tu n’as rien à faire là, l’avorton. Laisse la place aux grands, ça vaudra mieux et comme ça, tu pourras rentrer plus vite chez toi.

— C’est à mon tour d’essayer ! Protesta le petit Japonais, tout le monde a le droit de… » 

Le reste sa tirade fut noyé par les rires qui retentirent de plus belle : 

« Non mais franchement, tu t’es vu ! Mais tu n’as aucune chance !

— C’est vrai ça ! Et puis, oh, regarde : encore tombé ! » 

Une jambe traîtresse venait de faucher l’enfant à peine redressé derrière les genoux, et il chuta de nouveau, entraînant une nouvelle vague d’hilarité. 

« Arrêtez ! » 

Relevant les yeux, Shun aperçut une fillette à peine plus âgée que lui, debout à ses côtés et qui défiait les autres garçons du regard, ses petits poings serrés : 

« Vous êtes injustes !

— Injustes ? » 

Léda s’avança jusqu’à lui écraser les pieds sous les siens, plus grands et plus larges. Elle gémit. 

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te plaindre auprès de maître Albior, hein ?

— C’est son tour, réussit-elle néanmoins à articuler avant qu’un cri de douleur ne l’obligeât à reculer ses orteils broyés.

— Il l’a perdu. Maintenant, c’est celui de Spica.

— Et si je lui donne le mien ? » 

Le cœur de Shun bondit dans sa poitrine mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à objecter, la petite fille blonde lui saisit la main et l’obligea à se remettre debout avant de l’entraîner vers les chaînes enchevêtrées. 

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S’exclama-t-il en essayant de résister, sans succès. Ils ne te laisseront peut-être pas réessayer.

— C’est pas grave, toi, tu n’as même pas pu le faire une fois.

— Mais, si je ne réussis pas ?

— Je te donnerai encore mon tour. »

 

* * *

 

Shun échoua. Et échoua encore le lendemain. Puis le surlendemain. Le quatrième jour arriva et avec lui, les premiers apprentis officiellement admis en tant que tels par le chevalier de Céphée. Ces garçons avaient tous réussi à soulever un maillon, au prix d’efforts intenses que le petit Japonais savait être incapable de fournir. Chétif et trop petit pour son âge, il avait assisté, impuissant, au succès de ces autres enfants, tandis que tournoyaient dans ses pensées les mots que son grand frère avait eus pour lui juste avant que Tatsumi ne les séparât : 

_« Shun, tu devras être fort. Ce sera difficile, mais il faut que tu survives et que tu gagnes ton armure. Moi je gagnerai la mienne. Et alors on pourra se retrouver. »_

Ikki avait toujours été le plus grand et le plus costaud. Il l’avait aidé et protégé tout au long de leurs années d’orphelinat. Mais maintenant ? 

« A toi. » Souffla June à côté de lui, non sans un coup de coude pour l’inciter à avancer avant qu’un autre ne prît sa place. 

Lui adressant un sourire hésitant, il obtempéra. Même s’il ne savait plus soudain pourquoi il s’acharnait de la sorte. Le métal, une fois de plus, lui brûlerait les paumes lorsqu’il refermerait ses mains dessus. Et son éclat, froid, demeurerait impassible comme il s’arc-bouterait sur l’anneau – encore un différent qu’il choisirait au hasard – puis le pousserait, sans le moindre résultat. Rien ne bougerait, alors il tournerait les talons et rejoindrait les rangs sous les regards moqueurs des autres et celui, résigné, de l’homme qui ne deviendrait jamais son maître. 

Qu’allait-il devenir ? La sensation, tristement familière, du maillon entre ses doigts ne lui tira pas de grimace cette fois, tant son corps lui semblait vidé des ses dernières forces.

“Rentrer chez toi” avait dit Spica : de “chez lui”, il n’en avait pas, il n’en avait jamais eu. Seul Ikki se rappelait de leur mère mais trop vaguement pour qu’il pût lui en dire autre chose qui ne fût pas définitif. Non, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’un foyer pour lui était la présence rassurante de son grand frère, ce repère qui n’avait jamais failli depuis sa naissance et qui aujourd’hui était trop loin de lui pour qu’il pût de nouveau s’y adosser. Ikki était tout ce qu’il avait. Et Ikki était tout ce qu’il aurait jamais. Alors, peu importait l’armure ou cette vie que d’autres avaient décidée pour lui ; il voulait retrouver son aîné. 

« Hé, mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Vous avez vu ?

— Quoi ?

— Mais, ça, là ! » 

L’un des garçons avait levé un index en direction de Shun, accroupi au pied du rocher, sa trop frêle silhouette ne parvenant pas à masquer le chaos métallique, toujours inerte. A son tour, June s’efforça de distinguer ce que son voisin tâchait de montrer aux autres. C’était… étrange. En dépit du ciel couvert et du froid humide, ce qui ressemblait curieusement à un halo de chaleur s’était formé autour du corps du jeune Japonais. Imperceptible pour qui n’y aurait prêté qu’une attention distraite, il était pourtant bien présent et allait en s’élargissant tandis que le silence, progressivement, s’instaurait dans les rangs. 

Tiens. Bizarre. Si, comme à son habitude, le métal était devenu brûlant au contact de sa peau, Shun ne percevait rien de la douleur habituellement insoutenable qui l’obligeait à lâcher prise avant ses autres camarades d’entraînement. Au contraire, la chaleur ainsi dégagée lui était… oui : agréable. Surpris, il resserra sa prise. Ikki, un jour, lui avait montré comment se débarrasser des autres enfants qui le harcelaient, moyennant quelques coups judicieusement placés mais surtout portés avec une force dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable mais dont son aîné avait su lui démontrer l’existence. Comment, Shun ne l’avait jamais vraiment compris, d’autant qu’à chaque fois qu’il avait essayé d’en faire usage de sa propre initiative, il n’y avait jamais réussi. Il fallait qu’il fût en danger, ou sur le point de se blesser sérieusement, pour que cette énergie se manifestât et l’aidât à se sauver lui-même. 

Or, c’était bien elle qui en cet instant se répandait dans ses membres lesquels, l’instant d’avant, lui refusaient leur concours pour une énième tentative et donc un énième échec. 

_Ikki !_

Il allait le revoir, oui. Ils se l’étaient promis, même si sur le moment de leur séparation, ils n’avaient été sûrs, ni l’un ni l’autre, d’y croire vraiment. Mais si son frère pouvait réussir – et de cela, Shun ne doutait pas – alors lui aussi. 

« Regardez, c’est incroyable ! » 

Albior s’était avancé de quelques pas, pour se positionner entre l’enfant recroquevillé sur les chaînes et les autres, restés pétrifiés derrière lui. Médusé, il contemplait les volutes informes de cosmos dont la couleur oscillait entre le rose et le pourpre et qui, désormais, enveloppaient l’enfant jusqu’à faire disparaître son corps sous un déchaînement d’énergie. Ceux qui l’avaient précédé n’avaient pas manqué de manifester une aptitude au cosmos assez significative pour inciter le chevalier d’argent à les retenir pour la suite de leur formation. Mais il ne s’agissait que de cela : une aptitude. Or, devant lui, c’était un cosmos fait qui se déployait, un cosmos qui certes manquait de maîtrise et de puissance, mais le garçon l’avait déjà forgé à sa mesure. Comment et pourquoi seraient deux questions auxquelles Albior répondrait plus tard décida-t-il, alors qu’il se rapprochait de Shun pour constater l’invraisemblable. Ce n’était pas un maillon, ni deux, ni dix, mais bien l’intégralité de la chaîne originelle qui vibrait en harmonie avec l’aura du garçon. 

Dans le silence retombé sur la plaine à présent battue par un vent chargé de pluie, la voix du chevalier de Céphée s’éleva : 

« Shun concourra pour l’armure d’Andromède ! »


End file.
